A pregnant Rachel
by ShadowxChaser
Summary: Hello Finchel Fans I wrote this story for you guys hope you like it
1. A pregnant Rachel part 1

Finn's POV

I saw a bunch of cheerleaders in a circle surrounding someone. I looked to see my small girlfriend in the middle. I yelled at them '' You bitches need to leave her alone''. Rachel was crying I went up to her and she fell in my arms. I asked her what was wrong, she said they were saying that I shouldn't date her. No one's POV

Finn and Rachel were sitting in the Glee room, talking to Santana, Brittney, and Quinn they were the nice cheerleaders. They told Rachel to go to Mr. Shue about this.

Rachel's POV

I went up to Mr. Shue and told him about the cheerleaders, He went running out the door to find Sue. Finn came to me asking me why I am sick. I yelled at him'' I got a stomach bug ok Finn''! School ended Finn offered to drive me home but I walked home. I went into my room and sobbed on my bed. No one POV

Rachel has been puking lately, so she went to the pharmacy next to her house and got a pregnancy test. She paid the clerk and went running home. She went into her bathroom to take it. She waited about 5 minutes for the results. The test was positive


	2. A pregnant Rachel part 2

Rachel's POV

I am afraid that Finn is going to leave me she thought to herself. Maybe I should text Quinn she been through this. I text Quinn, Hey Q can you can over I need to talk to you about an adult problem. Holy Crap are you pregnant Quinn responded? How was I supposed to answer that question. Just come over I answered nervously. On my way She text me.

Quinn's POV

I wonder why Rachel wants me over? Maybe Finn proposed or worst shes pregnant! I went out my house got In my car and drove to Rachel's. (10 minutes later) I arrived at Rachel's and knocked on her door. Coming! I heard Rachel yell. She invited me in and offered me some coffee. No I am fine I told her. So whats the adult problem Rachel. She started to break down and cry. Oh god I thought it will be okay don't worry. Quinn what an I going to do he might breakup with me she cried. No he won't he wouldn't leave you and this baby I told her.

Rachel's POV

Quinn said before she left to call Finn, we said our goodbyes, and then she left. I decided to text him instead. Hey babe I need to talk to you its important R. Ok whats the problem. You know how we had sex about a month ago.

Finn's POV

Oh god I think I got her pregnant. Yes I gulped. Well I am pregnant please don't leave me she replied. I won't ever leave you ok I love you too much. I love you too baby I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Ok srry Rach Mom need my help luv u goodnight Finn XOXO. You to Finn goodnight R XoXo.


	3. A pregnant Rachel part 3

I saw Finn the next day at school the next day, because of my hormones I made-out with him in the hallway. Finn and I decided to tell the Glee Club. I walked into the cafeteria I sat between Finn and Quinn. I gave Finn a quick peck on the lips. Finn can we talk in private? I asked. Sure ok he replied. He followed me into the hallway, I looked around to make sure no one was around. Finn how can we tell our parents? I don't know since we are telling the Glee club, Kurt probably can't be quiet for long he said. (After lunch Glee club time). Finn and Rachel have something to announce Mr. Shue said. Ok fellow glee clubbers Rachel and I have big news. I am pregnant I said. When's the wedding Puck asked. (Sorry guys Santana and Rachel aren't friends yet). Oh my god Rachel Berry is pregnant Santana said. Finn aren't you guys a little young to have a baby and do your parents know? Mr. Shue asked. Yes to the us being too young and no to our parents knowing. Kurt put a hand over his mouth. Finn you need to tell Dad and Carol Kurt told me. Ok Rachel and I are taking the parents out to dinner Kurt. (That evening at Bread Sticks) So Finn Rachel whats so importing said Burt, Carol, Hiram, and LeRoy asked. Well Finn and I are having a baby. That's ok they said. Aren't you guys mad. No your 17 and 18 years old you guys are adults. Rachel how far along are you Carol asked. I am about 2 months. I am so happy I get a mini Finn or Rachel a little early but ok. Thanks Carol I hugged her.


	4. A pregnant Rachel part 4

Sorry Guys I haven't updated in a while so here it is.

(One Week Later)

Finn and Rachel were going to the doctor's to find out the gender of the baby. Okay Rachel this is going to feel a bit cold. Rachel shivered, the babies are up on the screen. See that the babies are a boy and a girl congratulations. Rachel was crying, are you okay Finn asked. Yes I am just so happy right now Rachel replied. (Later that day at Finn's House). Mom, Dad, and Kurt come here please. They all came into the living room. The babies are a little girl and a little boy. Carol got up and hugged Rachel and Finn. I am so happy for you guys. When the next appointment? In three weeks to see if the babies are ok. (Next day at school in Glee club). So Rachel and Finn have another announcement. So fellow glee clubbers as you know Finn and I are having a baby. So what do you guys think the gender is. Raise you hands if you think it is a girl Tina, Mike Quinn, Sugar, Mr. Shue and Kurt raised their hands. Raise you hands if you think the baby is a boy Mercedes, Puck, Santana, Brittney, Sam, Rory, Blanie, Artie, and Kurt again raised their hands. Well guess what you are all right we are having two babies a boy and a girl!


End file.
